universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Vegus
Entrance The King of Evil Vegus teleports in, sitting on his throne, he raises up, and draws his sword, while the throne dissapears. Special Attacks Neutral B - Nightmare Slash Vegus charges his sword, and slashes, sending a black wave. It can charged up to become bigger and stronger. Side B - Dark Force Heal Vegus dashes at high speed, he grabs the opponent by the head, and absorbs his/her health before he slams into the ground with dark effect. Once he makes the grab, he cannot be knocked out of it (he has super armor while he has an opponent in his grip). If this move is peformed in the air, he rushes to the airbone opponent and impales its stomach to heal himself. Up B - Shadow Port Vegus dissapears and reappears, using his cape. It can be put in 8 directions. Down B - Mimic Vegus' Eye chest scans the opponent, then Vegus concetrates. Unlike Toon Mario and Irate Gamer, Vegus can mimic the opponent's special attacks instead of the Neutral B. It can be wear off after 15 seconds or he gets hit by an opponent. Final Smash - The Power of Evil Vegus extends his limbs and absorbs the evil power. During the final smash, he became more stronger, more defensive, faster, but heavier and is virtually invincible. Neutral B - Thunder Slash Vegus does an electric version of Nightmare Slash, which stuns the opponent. But if you fully charged, he sends out four thunder waves that OHKO the opponent, however, Vegus takes himself 15% damage. Side B - Fast Freeze Vegus dashes at high speed, and does a 5-hit ice combo at the opponent. Up B - Flame Port Vegus dissapears and reappears with fire effect. Same as Shadow Port, but quicker and does damage. Down B - Dark Explosion Vegus unleashes a dark explosion that severe damages the opponent. If the 20-second time limit comes to an end and there's at least 1 opponent left on the battlefield, Vegus rushes to his opponent, the screen goes black and does multiple brutal slashes with his sword, after that, he steals the opponent's soul. This move is a OHKO. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Clenches his fist, saying "I will take your soul!" Sd: Points his sword, saying "I shall not forget you" Dn: Stabs his sword to the ground, shouting "The Darkness, is coming to you!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "Soon, the world will be nothing but complete darkness!" Victory 2: *Evil Laugh and dissapears* Victory 3: *Sits on his throne* "I'm waiting for you to challenge me in a battle of the glory" Lose/Clap: Turns into dust Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Vegus is the leader of his army, creator of his Organiazation known as The Dark Force and the emperor of evil who wants to end the heroes with his powerful skills. He has a dark gold black armor and helmet, he has a big eye on his chest, a dark violet cape, a half-visible heart that can be seen and he got an organic sword. In 1198, Vegus was originally a hero with a bronze armor who fight evil and his real name is Charles Frienderick, after he rescued Princess Flinda and killed the leader of the evil known as Al' Shiburah, Vegus becomes the defender of good side and gained him the Golden Armor. After 20 years, Flinda dies of illness 3 days ago after her son was born (Named Charles Jr.). Vegus decides to train his son to became the next defender of good side when his son is at the age of 6, after 15 years, his son's wish comes true, but killed after a griffon (Ruber's main henchman from the Quest of Camelot) attacked him and the princess (Who also kills her), which makes Vegus angry and wants revenge on Ruber. 2 years at the age of 42 outside of Camelot, he confronts Ruber and wants revenge who killed his son by sending his griffon, but he's killed by Ruber with bare hands and thows him into the cave. 1912 years later, Vegus was ressurected by a wizeman with a new armor that makes him evil and starts to destroy the cave and teleport into Heaven. Arrived in the location, Vegus confronts God, who wants to take his throne and conquer Heaven, but stopped by one of God's 20 guardians, Angel, after the battle, Vegus kills Angel and takes her soul to his eye chest, but he was banished from Heaven by God that send him back on Earth, now Vegus gets pissed off and decided to sleep in a grave. Vegus wakes up after 13 years later at the age of 2000, he creates his castle, his massive army and his organization known as The Dark Force which also collaborates with Icy Steven, Smithy and Jedah Dohmma to take ready for chaos. After he was defeated by Venis, he reveals that he was manipulated by the newly-revived El Emissario, who is also the wizeman all along. He tried to fight against him, but he was disintegrated. After Lawler-RPG, he was mysteriously revived (possibly by God) and tries to stay away from evil as possible. As the years went on, he became more of a anti-hero and reedems himself. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Swipes two times, then does a slash. *Dash Attack- Does a Falcon Kick-like attack. Tilt Attacks *Side- Does a overhead slash *Up- Swings his sword upwards. *Down- Swipes whiles crouches. Smashes *Side- His eye chest shoots a short ranged red beam at the opponent. *Up- Does a rising flame slash. *Down- Does a small version of Dark Explosion. Aerials *N-Air - Spins with his sword *F-Air - Does an air slash. *B-Air - Turns back and slashes back *U-Air - Up Thrust *D-Air - Spins himself downwards to headbutt the opponent. Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with one hand *Pummel- Stabs with his sword. *Forward- Throws forwards, then impales. *Back- Turns back and kicks the opponent. *Up- Throws upwards, then swings his sword upwards three times. *Down- Throws downwards and punches to the stomach. Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon The Dark Force Flag Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Vegus' helmet and red eyes. Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes Vegus.png|Red: Default Vegus_Blue.png|Blue: Ultimate Vegus Vegus_Green.png|Green Vegus_Violet.png|Violet Vegus_White.png|White: White Knight Vegus_Black.png|Black: Black Knight Vegus_Grey.png|Grey: The Lich King (World of Warcraft) Charles Frienderick.png|Yellow: King Charles Frienderick Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Pure Evil Category:Male Category:Knight Category:Leader Category:Human Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Back from the Dead Category:Villains Category:British Category:Sword Wielders Category:Swordsman Category:Anti Heros Category:Former Villains